The Noble Elf
by Snow King
Summary: I don't know much about the game, i'm just wingin' it with a story. Being narcissistic, i like it.
1. The Noble Elf

The noble elf

**By: Snow King **

In the Elfin forest of Quarius, there lived a single elf. He was named Adoven. Now, Adoven was an innkeeper. Being that, he met lots of people, helped every one in the forest with problems, and thus, was the regional male of the 17-month period. He was clad in a tunic made solely of Dragon-skin silk of the color blue fine enough for the king of the land. Under that, the wore a jumpsuit of white holy grass woven very finely together. His boots were also made of dragon skin, but very much more thick, and black. He had very long hair, two tendrils over his fore-head colored purple with a little green mixed in. He was very muscular with arms strong enough to build a 300 Bit (currency) house in one day alone. His eyes bore many colors. These colors are Cyan, Magenta, Amber, Violet, and Ochre. Many women adored him, and begged to be his female. But he, being the freedom loving soul he was, politely refused all offers.

He had one best friend named Kevlamin Harpsorcerer. He was unemployed, but getting by on the Elf's giving nature, thrived happily on life. Kevlamin wore a tunic made of _green_ dragon skin. His wasn't as precious as Adoven's but still of high monetary value. Under that, he wore a jumpsuit of woven purple godly thread. His boots were black as soot, and anything resistant. His hair was as white as could be, and his eyes were only one color being green. One colored eyes are extremely rare at best for elves. He was special.

Anyway, the inn that Adoven ran and owned was called "The Treasured Times Inn". Being the only employee, things got iffy on busy days, but everyone waiting in line made themselves at home in the lobby. They didn't care if he took long. He had the best bedside manner. There was one girl that stayed at the T.T. just to see Adoven's smiling face every morning. Her name was Krisnis Darksbane. She played the Kluhtrumpet, and fell into a melty warm daydream every time she saw the hunk of man known as Adoven. She wore a shirt of fine bear silk, then pants made of godly thread and holy grass woven together. She wore shoes of the color brown that was as soft as her hair. That was color red with white mixed in. Her eyes were pinkish with purple as well. All men didn't know to go near her or stay away. But not Adoven. He was a free wolf.

On the 83rd day of the 14th month, the sun rose as beautiful as it could right on to the cute face of Krisnis. She stopped meditating, and after getting dressed, and praying to Correlon Larethian (Creator and ruler of elves. Kinda like God.), she walked into the lobby to get breakfast, and said hello to Adoven. Let's look in on the scene, shall we?

"Good Morning, Dovie!" taunted Krisnis.

"Good Morning, Ms.Darksbane! What can I get you for breakfast this fine morning?

"Well, I guess I can take a small order of Adoven."

"Beg your pardon?"  
"!!!!! I mean eggs cooked in an oven!!!!!!!!!"

"…..okay….."

As you can see, meetings between these two were always awkward and strange. Kevlamin could see the obvious burning passion for Adoven in Krissies eyes. After all, he did spend most of his day around him.

Adoven had once thought about dating a few ladies, but that didn't work out real well. That was when he was a boy. Now he was a full grown male of 110 years. No longer was he to be tortured by non-kidists. No longer would he be to be taunted by the adult's fun way of life. No longer could he order of the kid's menu. He was now cursed and blessed by the opportunity that was adulthood.

Nowadays, Adoven had secretly found some interest in Krisnis. But he wasn't about to let Kev. know that. That night, before the four-hour meditation until morning, Adoven said goodnight to Kev; said goodnight to all the guests, then got to Krisnis's room. He sighed at the doorway. He thought, then went in. He knew what he was going to say to her. And he thought she would like it.


	2. Chapter 2

This is the second chapter of my story The Noble Elf. Hope you guys like it!

Part 2: Stories and lies

He was about to walk in. He knew what to say. And he had to. Either that, or live alone in the world for all of eternity. No, he didn't want that. Let's recap. Adoven Blackheart is the nicest elf in his forest, and all the women want to go out with him, yet he refuses all offers until one day…. Kevlamin Harpsorcerer is Adoven's best friend, and poor and unemployed, yet gets clothing and thrives on the willing and giving nature of elves. Krisnis Darksbane is one of the women in town that longs for Adoven's desire, and the only woman in town that has taken action in doing so. She lives across the street from the Treasured Times Inn that Adoven works at and owns. Yet is the only employee. Anyway, she lives across the street from it, yet stays at the T.T. just to see "Dovie's" smiling face every bright morning after meditation. She is also unemployed. This is the story of how one young elf comes to know that you never know how precious something is until you lose it.

He sighed, smiled, and walked in. He was going to tell Krisnis how he felt. He sat down on her bed facing her, and began to speak:

"Ms.Darksbane?"

"Yes Dovie?"

"First, stop calling me that PLEASE. Second, I…..uh….hm….."

"Yes?"

"I am uh…..making pancakes for breakfast tomorrow! And….uh……._Isortakindalikeyoualotbye!_"

"….Huh?"

As I said. Strange and awkward. The next day, Adoven told Kevlamin of the previous night,but not the part about his mush-mouth. He would make fun of him. A lot. So, Adoven wanted to talk about women. No one understood them. So all the two of them could learn about girls is that they're hot, and smell good. Not good. They needed more facts like what certain girls do and don't like. Adoven had told Kev that he wanted to get back in the game with dating. Kev was pleased. He had worked up an entire book of how to get a girl called, "How to get a girl. (for adults)" and every man in town that wanted a girl already had one. Except Adoven. He could finally test it. And he knew just the woman for Adoven.

Yeah, I'm sorry that was short, but I have to go, and can't think of much more at the moment. I'll have more chapters soon!


End file.
